sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikonic Fairytales
JUNKO: im bored IZURU: same MUKURO: k ill tell you some fairytales so yall can go to sleep 1 - THE Persian Princess and the Seven Dallas Cast (by order of appearance) * Cassandra Shahinfar * Jared Kesler * Kelsey Faith * Maddy Pavle * Mitchell Moffit * Raul Manriquez * Dallas Cormier * Dallas Cormier * Dallas Cormier * Dallas Cormier * Dallas Cormier * Dallas Cormier * Dallas Cormier * Nikki Grahame * Joel Lefevre Story Once upon a time a beautiful kween was birthin them babies and Cassandra Shahinfar came out, but her mama died. The daddy was horny so he found a trashy whore at the side of the street and made her his wife. She was... Kelsey. ew ik. She was such a snake, also she had this magic mirror and asked it on a regular basis who was the hottest bitch on the block. KELSEY: Maddy mirror on the wall, who's the hottest bitch of them all? MADDY MIRROR: wow ur so amazng MADDY MIRROR IC: i wanna hang myself KING JARED: hey kelsey lets fuck KELSEY: no Kelsey grabbed a knife and stabbed King Jared to death. KELSEY: he was ufcking ugly MADDY MIRROR: does it look like i care CASSANDRA: lalalalalabetchlalalalalalala CASSANDRA: omg you killed jared u go girl Kelsey and Cassandra became besties ever since... but as Cassandra grew into a hot betch, Maddy Mirror's answers were a little... different. MADDY MIRROR: kelsey ur fucking ugly and ratchet... tear. on the other hand cassandra over there is THE persian princess KELSEY: I MUST KILL HER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MADDY MIRROR: ur a fucking weirdo u know that right KELSEY: you placed 8th and im still here so..... MADDY MIRROR: you literally got evicted in the fake eviction and only got back because canada is trashy KELSEY: fuck off im gonna kill cassandra now KELSEY: wait... i cant do that by myself... im gonna call the local doctor KELSEY'' (like, on the phone)'': yo mitch MITCH'' (phone)'': knock knock KELSEY'' (phone)'': whos there MITCH'' (i think you get theyre talking thru the phone)'': knock knock arisa tried KELSEY'' (theyre talking thru the phone how are you not getting this)'': knock knock arisa tried wh-- Mitch hangs up. KELSEY: that gay cunt RAIL: *mexican noises* KELSEY: well its not like i have a better choice RAIL: *mexican noises* KELSEY: ok youre gonna kill that ugly bitch cassandra in the forest ok RAIL: *mexican noises* KELSEY: hmm k ur like nickimalik RAIL: *mexican noises* Rail left and grabbed Cassandra and they went to the forest. CASSANDRA: LALALAALALALALALALALALAALAA RAIL: *mexican noises* CASSANDRA: oh... rail... ik why you brought me here. you do know that i do have inteligence deep down in there, right? i know what people are thinking, i studied it in an university. RAIL: *mexican noises* CASSANDRA: get ready to say byebye, you farter Cassandra shoots Rail and he dies. CASSANDRA: k time to get some payback for tryna kill me Cassandra runs away and finds an adorable little house full of Canada. CASSANDRA: ...k 7 DALLAS: WOW INTRUDER WTF SHE DOING HERE CASSANDRA: DUMB BETCH ALERT Cassandra grabs one of the Dallas' beard and uses it to suffocate all of the seven Dallas. NIKKI: thank you gurl ever since i moved here and these fucks brought hookers and made canadian sounds i was praying theyd just fuck off to canada CASSANDRA: ly gurl Nikki starts crying. NIKKI: THOSE FUCKS... ARE DEAD... THIS IS SO... OVERWHELMING IM CASSANDRA: hey wanna help me kill kelsey NIKKI: OFC Cassandra and Nikki go to the kingdom. KELSEY: HWY ARENT U DEAD FUCKING HELL MADDY MIRROR U LIED TO ME MADDY MIRROR: tear KELSEY: THATS IT CASSANDRA IM GONNA FUCKING-- CASSANDRA: you know... bitches hating other bitches. i hate that. its the meaning of my existence. Cassandra kicks Kelsey in the face, making her "pretty face" falling out and revealing the true ugly bitch that is Kelsey. NIKKI: ...who is she? MADDY MIRROR: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HADNT SEEN HER LIKE THIS IN LIKE SUCH A LONG TIME LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KELSEY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM UGLY CASSANDRA: you were always an ugly person KELSEY: SHUT THE FUCK UP CASSANDRA: yo heres some acid Cassandra throws acid at Kelsey's face and she accidentally falls off the castle and gets impaled by a Canadian flag. CASSANDRA: oops JOEL: wow that was very brave of you... nikki NIKKI: JOEL JOEL JOEL CASSANDRA: guess im still single fml DALLAS: WHAT ABOUT ME EVERYONE EXCEPT DALLAS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH And they lived all happily ever after. Moral of the Story "Dallas is a dumb betch." 2 - The Three Little Rats Cast * Kerry Mathis * Ava * Neda Kalantar * Korekiyo Shinguji TBA.